FFVII Drabble Requests
by Expressive Dissonance
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Various pairings, warnings to be provided. Rated M for some mature themes.
1. The Trouble With Chocobos

Quiet: Slowly but surely gonna post these drabbles as I go. Especially since I just closed the request thread and am working on more. =3

The prompt:

Zack/Fenrir  
_Chocobos are a lot of trouble, in their book at least.

* * *

_

Oh man, gleaming, solid-mythril with hollowed out 100-yr old adamantoise shell seat and the prime tanned hide of behemoth leather stretched over it and 2500cc of Flare-powered engine with six hidden Dasmascus steel compartments—

"—and you need to be more careful when you saddle her, or she might chafe! She can cross pretty much any terrain, but she won't want to if she's uncomfort—c'mon, Zack, can't you at least _pretend_ to be listening?"

Chastened, the brunet guiltily looked up from his perusal of the bike he'd been drooling over in favor of the annoyed blond standing next to an equally annoyed-looking golden chocobo. "Ah, sorry, Cloudy. What were we talking about again?"

"_Zack_! Tala won't like you if you don't make an effort to get to know her and know how to handle her!" A sharp reprimanding wark punctuated the statement, and Cloud soothingly patted the flattened crest feathers of his beloved bird.

"She's a gold, which means she's high-maintenance! You can't just—"

"Fenrir isn't," he unthinkingly grumbled, longingly glancing at Cloud's new bike. His fingers practically _itched_ to go over and stroke the gleaming metal monstrosity, every male instinct telling him that this was _the_ bike and it would be the ultimate experience in speed and power.

"Gods," Cloud cried in exasperation. "I can tell you're not really paying me any attention, so when you're done eye-fucking Fenrir, try saddling and riding Tala yourself for once!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sweet Shiva, what a beautiful piece of machinery…

"And if you don't do it right the first time, I'll _never _let you drive Fenrir," Cloud threatened.

"What?!" Zack yelped. "That's totally not fair! The stupid bird hates me and doesn't listen to me—because _you_ raised her—and now you want me to try and ride it?!"

He glanced at Tala, who puffed her feathers out and warningly clacked her beak at him, as if she'd understood the "stupid bird" comment.

"If you can't control a chocobo, then how could I ever trust you to control _Fenrir_?" Cloud demanded smugly.

The bird stomped a foot and warbled in agreement, her sharp blue eyes narrowed on him.

With one last mournful stare at sex-on-wheels, Zack headed over to deal with the chocobo he would later swear had it out for him.

Godsdamned chocobos _and_ their bitchy owners.


	2. Caught in the Act

Quiet: Warning for yaoi. If you can't handle someone getting a BJ, then don't read. :P

Cloud/Reno + Denzel  
_Caught in the act? "you must be making a sandwich because, [?] has mayonnaise all over his/her mouth!!!"

* * *

_

Cloud moaned, his hand wrapped in Reno's hair. There was nothing quite like that moment where you looked at someone across a full bar and just _knew_ that they were coming home with you.

He just hadn't anticipated it being a Turk.

Hands jerked on his belt, impatiently fumbling with the latch and he leaned back against the bar counter. The complicated belt finally jingled open, and Cloud wriggled his hips as his boxers were yanked down. He held his breath as warm, moist breaths were teasingly puffed over him and let it all out in a fierce hiss as he was covered by wide, smirking lips.

For all that Reno ran his mouth, he sure knew how to close it just right, Cloud mused. He heard himself moan again as he scrambled for purchase at the counter, knocking over some miscellaneous utensils here and there. Those little nips Reno was giving him were driving him wild.

Damn Turk knew what he was doing.

Fingernails bit into his hips and he nearly came undone at the sight and feel of Reno bobbing his head on his cock. Strands of red fell forward and brushed his thighs with every thrust of his hips as he helped build a rhythm between them; one of heat and desperation, give and take.

"R-reno," he gasped, trying to pull back. But blue-green eyes narrowed on his face as those fingers gripped his waist hard enough to leave bruises. The message was clear.

_Don't you __**dare**__ fucking move._

Cloud cried out, back arching as he came. Reno stoically took him down, eyes burning with lust as he sucked the blond dry.

Now the _real_ fun could begin.

"Cloud?" A childish voice questioned from the doorway. Both men instantly froze, one choking, and the other straightening, eyes snapping wide open in horror.

Denzel stood in the door, curious eyes on his hero, who reached down and pushed Reno away before hurriedly zipping his pants. He had never been so happy that the boy was too short to see over the bar countertop as he was now.

He cleared his throat. "Denzel, what's wrong? Why're you up?"

"Oh, I heard you come in and then some weird noises." Tiny wrinkles appeared on Denzel's brow as he looked around. "I thought I heard someone else…"

"Shit," Reno cursed, and immediately snapped his jaw closed when he realized he'd spoken aloud.

Cloud sighed and nudged the idiot redhead with his boot. "Yeah, that was Reno. He…dropped something."

The Turk glared up the blond before dusting himself off and standing to grin at the boy. "Yo, what's up, kiddo?"

"Huh," Denzel said, squinting at Reno. "You guys must have been making sandwiches, because you've got mayonnaise on your mouth!"

* * *

Quiet: /dork


	3. Bingeing

Quiet: Jeez, learn a little control, Seph.

Sephiroth/Chocolate  
_Sometimes, Sephiroth loves chocolate a little -too- much.

* * *

_

"Seph's been missing all day!"

"You're just bitching because he missed out on a sparring session with you, Gen."

"Damn right! A hero never forgets his obligations, and yet Mr. General is ducking out of a little friendly match," the irate First hissed.

Angeal rubbed his temples as Genesis continued his rant over the PHS. It was a bit odd for Sephiroth to miss one of their weekly sparring matches, but even odder, there'd been various phone calls from people all around the compound asking after him.

Where _was_ Seph anyway?

"If I go take a look in his room, will you leave me alone so I can finish this paperwork, Genesis?"

There was a huff and then a muttered, "Have it your way," before the line went dead.

Angeal sighed as he wandered down the First Class quarters, his mind pondering the mysterious disappearance that Sephiroth had been pulling all day. Surely he wasn't _sick_? For as long as he'd known the man, he'd never so much as gotten a stuffy nose, let alone an illness that was enough to incapacitate him.

There was, however, another option. One he hoped hadn't happened.

His stomach dropped at the thought of Hojo having gotten his hands on his friend for more 'tests.' There was always the distinct possibility that he'd gotten carried away and Seph was just dealing with the aftermath, but surely he would've called one of them to let them know he'd be out that day.

Angeal reached into his pocket for the spare keycard Sephiroth had given him and deactivated the locks. Darkness met his surprised gaze, but his mako eyes automatically adjusted to the lack of lighting. It was quiet in the room, with the faintest sweet scent in the air that made him tilt his head in curiosity. The usually spotless apartment was littered with odd boxes and what seemed like hundreds of small candy wrappers. A faint trail started towards Sephiroth's room, and Angeal cautiously followed, his mind reeling at the thought of someone eating that much candy. There wasn't such a thing as chocolate poisoning, was there?

"Seph?" he called, lightly swinging the door open. He stopped and stared, amazement making his jaw drop at the sight before him.

Languidly stretched out on a bed, the general of the ShinRa army and the leader of SOLDIER himself was almost buried in the small paper wrappings Angeal had first spotted on the floor. Catlike green eyes blinked up at Angeal as if dazed, before returning to the task of licking at—was that _pure fudge_!?—a chocolate-covered hand.

"Sephiroth," Angeal began, disbelief coloring his voice, "Did you just skip work to binge on chocolate for a whole day?"


	4. Waiting

Quiet: Seph and Zack are so precious together.

Sephiroth/Zack  
_A long night at the office.

* * *

_

Sephiroth finally sat back in his chair, his weary sigh echoing in the silence of the office. He'd finally got that damnable paperwork out of the way, and he was going to bed now, no exceptions.

Something about the silence struck him as odd then, and he rubbed his aching temples in an attempt to soothe them.

Where was Zack?

He hadn't heard a peep out of his Second after he'd told the man to leave him be hours ago. Usually, the foolish man would ignore his orders and come bother him anyway, but the mission Zack had returned from had required him to stay up for nearly six days in a row, and even a First Class had to sleep _some_time.

Curious, Sephiroth gathered his possessions and went to the adjoining office that Zack called his own, curious to see if Zack was actually getting any work done.

He peeked around the doorway and found an involuntary smile tugging at his lips.

Zack lay sprawled on his ridiculously patterned office sofa, his feet propped on top of a box full of office supplies. Sephiroth felt his lips twitch again and lightly tread to stand over his Second, heavily debating whether or not to wake the man; he seemed peaceful enough, and he was oddly reluctant to disturb that soft look of innocence and peace on the boy's face.

The decision was taken out of his hands, however, when bright blue eyes slid open, and Zack sleepily blinked at him. "Timezit, Seph?" he slurred, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes.

"I believe it's bedtime," Sephiroth said gently.

Zack gave a light grin and yawned wide enough that his popping jaw was clearly audible. "Yeah, I was waiting for you," he said.

"I know," Sephiroth replied, eyes warm as he opened the office door. "You always do."

* * *

Quiet:(Insert "OMG SO CUTE" rant here)


	5. Instinctive

Quiet: I have no excuse except that it's cute. =D

Bird!Angeal/Zack  
_Where Angeal treats Zack like a baby bird.

* * *

_

Angeal's stare was a bit disturbing and Zack found himself frowning at the man as he unconsciously shifted his stance from cautious offense to wary defense. The older man had been looking at him almost unblinkingly, his arms folded as his wing lightly shifted and settled behind him. They were supposed to be talking while they waited on Sephiroth to meet them, but Angeal had made it abundantly clear that he was willing to talk to Sephiroth and_ only _Sephiroth about what was going on with Jenova and Genesis' degradation.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asked, no longer able to stand the silence. His hand reached up to ruffle his hair for what seemed like the millionth time in that painfully silent half hour, and he watched as something in Angeal's eyes shifted a bit. "You're really freaking me out, Geal. Are you really okay? You still haven't said anything about me making First Class. Are you proud? Disappointed?"

He could hear the faint plaintive note in his own voice, and was certain that it was clear as day to Angeal; the man had trained him for damn near three years, so he knew his student in and out. He knew it was childish to seek his old mentor's approval, but something in him just couldn't let go of the thought that Angeal might not think he was good enough for First.

"Come here," Angeal's voice suddenly said, and Zack started in surprise, eyes widening and head tilting at the odd roughness he heard in the bigger man's voice. That white wing fluttered a bit and he found himself eying the other man, trying to judge whether or not it would be safe enough to trust him.

"I promise that I'm not out to do anything detrimental to your health, Zack," Angeal promised, one of his large, gloved hands beckoning him closer. Hesitantly, Zack sidled closer, body tense and weary as he stood mere inches away from his old teacher.

Large arms reached out, quicker than he could react, and enfolded him in their embrace, tugging him close to a broad chest.

He struggled for a second before he realized that true to his word—Angeal wasn't doing anything bad, but hugging him. The wing folded protectively over his back, caging him in solid warmth and he felt odd vibrations running through the larger man's chest in an oddly soothing cadence.

Even though he wanted nothing more than to collapse against Angeal in relief, he instead found himself pulling back from that wide chest and gaping. "What—"

A large hand reached out and began smoothing his hair, and he found his face tucked into Angeal's shoulder as the former First ran both hands through his hair and rubbed his face through it.

"Your hair," Angeal said, a faint hint of embarrassment running through his voice. "Your hair was bothering me and I wanted to…to…" he faltered, and the wing fluttered in agitation.

Suddenly, Zack felt the wild urge to laugh. Something so odd, so far-fetched, but so utterly possible had crossed his mind. He leaned back again and looked up at Angeal. "You wanted to _preen_ me," he said with a soft laugh.

"I always knew Angeal was a mother hen," a smooth voice commented in amusement, "but this is just ridiculous."

* * *

Quiet: Btw, I'm most likely not going to continue any drabbles unless I get hit by a passing whim. Just to keep people from asking, y'know.


	6. Hide N Go Peek

Quiet: ....don't ask.

(AngealSephiroth)+ZackxCloud  
Zack hiding from Angeal and Sephiroth, and two firsts go to Cloud to see if he knows Will Cloud be able to convince them he doesn't know???

* * *

A whirlwind of motion sent the door flying back on its hinges, and Cloud jerked his head up from the book in his lap to gape at his boyfriend. The older boy looked as if he was fighting back both laughter and panic as he slammed the door and made a frantic shushing noise at Cloud.

"I'm not here," he whisper-shouted, disappearing into the bedroom before coming out a minute later and jamming himself under the kitchen sink.

Bewildered, Cloud sat and stared. Zack was so weird sometimes, but judging by the hurried hiding spot, he was expecting someone to come looking for him soon.

"Zack?" he called nervously. "What's going on? Are you in some kind of trouble…?"

The door cracked and Cloud caught a glimpse of Zack's mako bright eyes before a gloved hand waved at him in a shooing motion. "Just act like you never saw me," the older boy said, pulling the door to so that there was just enough space for him to peep through.

"O-okay," he said, resisting the urge to go peer nervously out into the hall. As much as he wished he could just go back to reading like Zack had ordered him to, he found himself sneaking little glances at the cabinet. How the hell was Zack fitting in there, anyway?

A knock sounded at the door, and Cloud jumped.

"I'm not here," he heard from the kitchen again and sighed. Who did Zack prank this time? He wondered as he opened the door.

"Cadet."

Uh-oh. Cloud knew who that voice belonged to. He stared as Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth's current Second in Command looked down on him, his face thunderous.

"Where is Zackary?" another voice hissed, and Cloud stiffened into a terrified salute at the site of the General himself glaring as his eyes scanned the apartment.

"I-I don't—"

Angeal gently nudged Cloud to the side and walked inside moments before Sephiroth, whose anger seemed to fill the room with energy.

"U-uh, sirs? Is there something wrong?" he asked, knowing the answer was obvious from their tense stances and hardened expressions.

"Where is he?" Sephiroth asked, nothing but demand in his voice.

"I'm not sure—"

"Cloud," Angeal interrupted, standing before the cadet in his most imposing manner. "I'm doing you a favor when I cut you off before you lie to one of us, because now's not the time for games. Now where is Zack?"

Wincing, Cloud withered under the combined stares of the SOLDIERs as he floundered helplessly for a way out of this.

Under the cabinet, Zack cursed himself for leading the two higher ranking SOLDIERs back to his apartment. Cloud was one of those by-the-book types that followed rules and regulations as if his life depended on it; it had been unfair of him to put him in the position of facing off with two of ShinRa's top employees and their wrath.

Just as he made to reach out and open the door in order to rescue Cloud and take his punishment, the blond drew himself to his full height—which, admittedly, was pretty measly compared to that of Sephiroth and Angeal—but the fact that he had done it at all caught their attention as effectively as a shout of defiance would have.

"I saw him," Cloud said honestly, looking Angeal in the eye. "But it was only for a brief moment, and he didn't tell me what was going on."

There was silence for a moment as Cloud was appraised by two critical stares, but after a moment, Angeal's stern expression was replaced by one of reluctant admiration.

"Fine. If you see Zack, tell him that if he fails to produce the camera, he's got PT in the mornings with Sephiroth for the next three months, and he better be up at oh-three-hundred tomorrow to meet him in the simulation room. And after that, he's going to meet me on the obstacle course for 50 laps, no exceptions."

Cloud hastily nodded before saluting. "Yes, sir. I'll tell him when I see him."

"Maybe next time, he will think twice before spying on his superiors during private moments," Sephiroth said as he took his leave.


	7. Memories

Quiet: T_T

Genesis/Cloud  
_A visit to the cliffs surrounding Midgar.

* * *

_

"What do you want?" Cloud asked, no hint of anger or mistrust in his voice. Like always, it was carefully blank and empty, as if showing a hint of emotion would leave him open to an attack.

It's ironic how he was the one who killed Sephiroth…and was almost exactly like him in some respects.

He couldn't afford to think of Sephiroth now though. That path usually led to guilt and sorrow, misery and pain, and hatred at his own foolishness. His actions had brought about the ruin of thousands, and it was all because he'd been too selfish to accept his fate. And now…

He couldn't change things, but he could try to understand them.

"I'd like…to see Angeal's sword," he explained quietly, his aqua eyes darkened with shadows.

The blond quietly observed the redhead, and Genesis could feel his gaze as if it had weight to it, but none of it held the hate, fear, or pity that others had shown him. Instead, he seemed to be judging whether or not Genesis was sure of his decision.

"I know the puppy inherited it after his death, but it's the only thing I have to remember him by."

Cloud said nothing, but the approval and understanding in his eyes warmed Genesis more than he'd thought possible.

"We'll go see them tomorrow," Cloud said quietly.


	8. In for a Cookie, Out with a Fruitcake

Quiet: heh, more coming. These are just a few miscellaneous ones that were lying around. I'm working on Dissidia requests and chaptered fics atm. =3

* * *

Angeal/Zack  
_In the kitchen, baking cookies.  
_

"Are they—"

"No Zack."

"But they're starting to look puffy!"

"No."

"Angeeeeeaaallll! You know I like it when they're soft! I hate crunchy cookies!"

He smacked the boy's hands away from the oven door. "They're _not done_, Zack."

-----

Angeal/Sephiroth/Cloud:  
_Fruitcake_

Sephiroth made a face and looked at Cloud. "What…what is that?"

The teen had a faintly disgusted look about his face as he stared what Sephiroth had been looking at. "I think it's supposed to be a fruitcake, sir."

"Call me Sephiroth," the general automatically corrected, delicately sniffing at the dessert. "I've never had fruitcake before; is it supposed to be that color?"

"I don't think so, sir," Cloud murmured, eyes locked onto the misshapen brown lump on the table.

Angeal scowled. "My mother gave me that recipe, wiseasses."

-----

Genesis/Zack/Cloud:_  
__Embarrassing pictures_

"Zack," Cloud whispered, staring in horrified awe at the older male's phone, "if he catches you with these, he's going to kill you!"

"Pffft, Gen wouldn't dream of it," Zack declared, snickering at the picture of the time Genesis had dressed up in a frilly, feminine robe.

"I wouldn't dream of what?" a mildly interested voice inqured.


	9. So Much Is Wrong With These

Quiet: Sorry for the long delay. I've been...distracted by Grand Fantasia. Cute little MMO, and I'm slightly obsessed. XD

To make up for being lazy, I give thee more than normal, lol.

* * *

Zack/Everyone  
_When the puppy jokes go too far._

The boardroom doors opened with crash and a bang, and in stepped Zackary Fair, proudly sporting a set of floppy dog ears, a plastic muzzle, a false tail, and paw-shaped gloves and slippers.

Angeal ran his hands down his face as his student barked and trotted over to him before wiggling his bum to make the tail wag. He felt a dull flush start on his face and put his head on the table in defeat.

"Alright, I get it. No more puppy jokes. Now can you _please_ go put some pants on?"

------

Spin the Bottle  
_Genesis doesn't kiss on the lips_

Drunken catcalls rose through the air, and Cloud found himself reddening like a ripe tomato.

_How do I get myself into these things?_ He wondered for the umpteenth time.

"C'mon, Spike! Just do it! He doesn't bite!"

"At least not on the first date," Kunsel joked, causing a wild riot of laughter to break out.

The blond gulped and looked over at who the bottle had landed on.

Genesis smirked and suddenly stood, and Cloud wondered for one panicked moment if he was going to _take_ his kiss—but the First merely sauntered over to the coat closet and opened the door. Those auburn brows rose as gloved hands mockingly waved the cadet over.

"Come come now, we haven't got all day, do we?"

"Uh y-yes, sir!" he chimed, scrambled off the floor to another round of booming laughter. He was blushing so hard, it felt like his head was going to explode.

The door closed behind them and Cloud squawked in alarm as hands suddenly attacked his belt buckle. He pressed himself back against the wall to avoid the aqua eyes gleaming at him in the near-darkness.

"Sir! What the…?"

Genesis smirked. "I never kiss on the _lips_, cadet."

Cloud squeaked.

------

Genesis/Tifa  
_It shouldn't be too hard to catch a cowgirl since he was such a fine ride._

Genesis perched himself on top of the Nibelheim Inn, his sharp eyes staring into the window across the circle that he knew belonged to Tifa Lockhart, the childhood friend of SOLDIER Second Class Cloud Strife.

The little nuisance had become a prodigy under the tutelage of Angeal's puppy, and it annoyed him to no end that the little brat had foiled his plans to see Sephiroth on multiple occasions. Not only that, but a lot of the missions the little golden boy took were missions that decimated his forces in important areas. So what was the best way to strike at a SOLDIER who was young, healthy, and probably stronger than he himself was in his currently deteriorated state?

Genesis smiled as he watched the young woman pull her ridiculous-looking hat off.

It shouldn't be too hard to catch himself a little cowgirl, since he was such a fine ride after all.

He stood and allowed his wing to manifest before forming his signature flare attack in one hand and launching it at multiple buildings. The startled look on the girl's face was worth it, and as she looked up and saw his smiling face bathed in the red-orange light of flames, there was but one thing on her mind.

_Cloud..._

_------  
_

Reno and Zack  
_Sharing porn collections. Who has the most outrageous porn???_

"Read em and weep, SOLDIER boy."

Zack looked at the stack of magazines Reno slapped down on the table, quirking a brow as he eyed some of the more outrageous names.

The other brow shot up. "_Hangman's Weekly_, for your gravity-defying pleasure. Reno, why the fuck do you have porn of people getting fucked upside down?"

"Hey," the redhead said, reaching across Zack and picking up a skin mag with multi-colored men wearing matching crotchless speedos on it. "I could ask the same about why you have _Rainbow Ride_ in here."

"Pffft!" Zack spread out Reno's magazines, casually scanning them as Reno gathered a few of his and poured over them. "_The Adventures of Righthand Man and Dildo Boy_? _Hammer Me, Mr. Repairman_? _Cock, Lock, and Shock_? What the fuck, Reno?"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," the Turk countered. "_Big N Beefy: Muscular Babes_, _Spank and Yank_- nice diamond collar on the cover, yo- and…" He paused, looked at Zack, then burst out laughing.

"What?" the other man asked defensively, reaching out to snatch the magazine, but Reno arched backward to keep it out of his reach, snickering when his friend sulked and began pouting.

"_And Then They Came: Invasion of the Anal Tentacles_. Dude, what the hell?"

Horrified, Zack flushed and snatched the magazine away, only to see that Reno had been bluffing. "Lying son of a bitch," he grumbled, inwardly relieved that it was just his male to female cosplaying mag.

There was an unholy gleam in the redhead's eye as he assessed Zack's reaction. "So, wanna try some of the stuff in Hammer Me?"


	10. Wings and Bugs

Angeal/Genesis  
_A talk about wings._

"This is annoying. And embarrassing. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Angeal snorted. "Well, if you took care of your wings, then you wouldn't be having this problem, now would you?"

"_Shit_. Don't be so rough!"

"You're being a baby, Gen," Angeal said in annoyance, his hand probing lightly. His friend hissed and he rolled his eyes before yanking a few more of the broken, peeling feathers out of his ebony wing.

"I don't see you molting, Mr. Angel," Genesis griped.

"Because—"

"I refuse to preen myself," the redhead said sullenly.

Angeal was helpless against the laughter that bubbled up from the depths of his chest, and let it rise up, ignoring the glare his friend was giving him.

Who would've thought that Genesis Rhapsodos would be the victim of an oxymoron?

-----

Angeal/Genesis  
Shock couldn't begin to describe what he felt at the sight of that _insect_ in _his_ apartment.

"_What_…is _that_?!"

Angeal looked over at the shrill voice of his friend, lightly scratching at his chest. It was probably nothing, but knowing Genesis, it wouldn't take more than a few words to turn something simple into a big deal. He yawned. "What's up?"

"Angeal," Genesis hissed, and the larger First levered himself off the bed at the sound. "There's something in here!"

"What?" Angeal said, walking over and peeking into the room. The redhead was standing stock-still in all his naked glory, his aqua eyes narrowed as they darted around the room.

"Genesis, what the hell—"

"I just saw something move, Angeal! Shhh! Listen! Don't you hear that clicking sound!?"

The dark-haired man obeyed, ears quickly catching the sharp skittering sound that seemed to be coming from multiple directions. Angeal took a step and something large and dark scuttled behind the toilet.

Spooked, Genesis reared back and clutched Angeal's arm. "This is your fault," he hissed, shaking it. "I demand you remove that filthy thing from my bathroom this instant!"

"My fault?"

"Yes, I told you not to bring those bug-infested plants over here!"


End file.
